The Paternity of the Wind Child
by AllThoseGlitters
Summary: After the birth of Racine Blanche's child, a son with no known father, the nobles get to work with their gossip. The now king Vetti Sforza, knowing the possiblilty of he himself being the father, travels to Cabelle territory to comfirm it for himself.
1. Like A New Beginning

"Push Mademoiselle push!" The midwife encouraged, "The child's head is coming out!"

She frowned as the woman laid down and told her to let her die. The midwife stood and smacked the woman, demanding her to sit back up and have the child. Once she got back into position, the noblewomen that were there to witness the birth looked at her in shock.  
"Were you going to let her die along with the child?" She gave them a cold stare as they all shook their heads, "Then don't look at me like I've done something wrong."

Then she went back to encouraging the pained noblewoman to push. To her satisfaction, there weren't any more complaints and wishes to die. The midwife smiled a little as she wrapped the child in a swaddling cloth.  
"You are very lucky," She said as she handed the woman the baby, "Your first child being a boy." She laughed, "It took three girls before I had a boy."

The noble woman held the child close. She kissed him on the forehead, "Jean Michel."

"Hmm?"

"That's what I'll name him." She smiled, "I've always loved the name Jean, but I feel like I need to name him after my brother."

The midwife smiled a little as she stood near the door, "Very well, Mlle. Volban." She curtsied before leaving.  
That was when the courts became gossip central. The news of the general Michel Volban's unmarried sister giving birth was eaten up by the nobles. They loved when news like this came out, it gave them something else other than paperwork to do. Almost all of them travelled to see the boy, putting a nice face for the new mother and complimented anything they could think to compliment about the babe. Once they set foot in the courts, speculations on who the father was and other rumors came pouring in.

"It has to be the pirate…what was his name? It doesn't matter now, but it has to be him!"

"No no no, it's His Royal Highness. The boy's hair is fair. If it was the pirate, it would've been darker."

"More than likely _she _doesn't even know, the little tramp was seen running from his room!"

Even that bit of information was stretched and exaggerated until it found its way to the ears of the king himself, who didn't even know that Racine was pregnant. He hadn't seen her for over a year since his coronation. She'd came, said a speech in her final appearance as her brother, said some kind words to Vetti, and left.

Vetti furrowed his brow as he looked outside of his window, biting his lip a little. What has he done? It was defiantly a fact that he knew her biblically, but could the baby be his? He turned and walked out of his room.

"M. Desmarais," He called his head of security, "Get some of the guards ready and inform M. Rousseau that I shall be departing to the Volban territory and to get a ship ready for the trip."

Desmarais nodded and headed off to do what the king had instructed him to do as Vetti sighed. Now that he was finished with that, all he needed to so was probably the most important and time consuming.

That being to actually step foot onto the territory without getting a death threat from the duchess herself.


	2. Chapter 2

To All The Readers,

I'm sorry for the finiky/lack of updates. I am very flattered by all your encouragements and such. I never thought I'd get this many people who like this one shot, and I continue to be tickle pink by it. But, I am a frustrating writer. I like something I write one minute, then completely hate it the next and decide to take it down. Well, I won't lie, I dislike how I wrote this. And I'm really having trouble with the second installment. So I'm putting this on hold as I rewrite this. But that won't happen for some time. I have another little project in mind for _Glass Fleet._ So, I hope you will all bear with me and wait patiently as I get on with writing that.

Thank you all for the support!

Love,  
Glitter (Or, Lotus).


End file.
